Shifting Gears
by Leighah
Summary: Based after the true blood season 3 priemere. Sam is alone and on a mission to find the family that abandoned him when he needed them most. But when he meets Mika will she be a part of the future or just another peice of the past? SAM/OC
1. Alone in the Dark

Sam ripped himself from the wonderful nightmare, Bills lips had been so intoxicating, so inviting, so disgusting. "What the fuck…" He cursed at himself. Thoughts raced within his mind rapidly. Sam by no means was gay, but this sudden attraction to the very man who had blown Sam's chances with Sookie was bothersome.

He fought the urge to fall into sleep once more to be violated with the lustful thinkings, that of Bill Compton. He flipped on the small satellite television with which held terrible reception and no cable whatsoever. He was stuck watching a Spanish soap opera, not exactly his ideal Friday night but it had to be better than wet dreams about an undead being.

Sam flipped off the TV, despite his efforts to stay awake his eyes were heavy and his body exhausted. The weeks previous events had worn him out completely and at this point he felt a few uncomfortable dreams worth the rest. Besides, forcing him self to stay awake left him alone with his thoughts, and left him to himself to ponder WHY he had dreamt of such atrocities in the first place. He shook off the thoughts as he closed his eyes and let himself fall back into a brilliant slumber.

He was shaken awake violently by the sudden high pitched shriek coming from outside his motel room. Sam ignored it at first, based on the list of endless possibilities of what it could be out here at this old motel. Teenagers? Lovers a room over? An animal in the wilderness? He knew not to things seriously at a first glance, but basing on recent more "supernatural" events, Sam wasn't even sure of this simple fact anymore. Everything had changed so fast, he felt it was all due to the arrival of Bill Compton to Bon Tont, but Sam was well aware he could only blame his own misfortunes on Vampires for so long. He was beginning to realize all of these things happening would have more than likely have happened eventually, and that they had happened at the time they did with the people surrounding him at which time could have very well been the blessing that saved his life and many other lives as well.

Again he was shaken by the shriek of someone who sounded genuinely fearful. This time he took the sound seriously, he stood up and cautiously approached his motel door and made his way out into the dark ominous night. He glanced around him, he surveyed his surroundings carefully as he walked to the edge of the parking lot and was at the edge of the forestry surrounding the secluded motel.

Sam closed his eyes and listened carefully, tensing up as the painful scream entered his ear drum again, vibrating through his brain and throbbing muscles as he shifted into his normal animal a brown and white collie dog. He sprinted through the wooded area, letting his canine nose guide the way and his coherent sense of hearing lead him to whom ever was in distress.

"Help me!...Please somebody help me…" Somebody was sobbing, Sam picked up his pace, hoping to God what he found within the next few moments was not another supernatural surprise or cruel illusion of the night. He had, had more than his fair share of surprises.

He bounded over roots of enormous trees and through thorned bushes, until he had reached his destination. In the middle of this wooded area was a clearing with grass as high as ones knees about. In the very middle of which clearing was a girl, her dark curls draped over her shoulders and down her back, her head was bowed as she sobbed uncontrollably. Blood was splattered across her peach formal dress. Sam analyzed the gory scene before him. Her leg had been caught in a bear trap, and was probably in the slow agonizing process of breaking her tibia bone and fibula bone if it had not snapped the two already. Sam cringed as the strange girl let out small whimpers of what he could only imagine was deafening pain. Sam quickly shifted back to normal behind a tree and stayed crouched. "Well a naked man should be the least of this girls nights events…" he thought to himself as he made his way through the grassy clearing.

"Uhm hi there…" Sam said quietly. The girl looked up swiftly and looked Sam over Skeptically, she quickly took in the obvious fact that Sam was nude. "What the fuck do you want? You're one of THEM aren't you? Get away now…" She screamed at Sam making a point to emphasize the word them. "No…Calm down, I can understand how this may look but I'm here to help you I…promise…" He assured her in a soothing and understanding voice. She gave him a pleading look, searching for the truth in his words and hoping desperately what he spoke was true. "Can I come over there and get that thing off you're leg?" He asked slowly approaching her. She nodded cautiously moving back a bit revealing the Gash around the bear traps teethe. He kneeled down beside the scared girl. "They..They..they just chased me…" she cried letting dirty tears wash down her cheeks. "Shhh, you can explain everything when we're safe and out of here alright?.." he quietly reassured her as he placed a comforting hand on the side of her cheek which was bruised and sticky from tears and dirt.

He carefully removed the bear trap, letting out a sigh of relief when he realized her leg was to his astonishment not broken, just very much cut up. Worst case scenario, she would have to get a blood transfusion at the hospital due to blood loss. The girl looked at him with a look of relief and ease and gave a content smile. "I'm Mika. Thank you for getting this thing off me, but…" she looked around as her smile faded and terror raced back to her face in return. "But what?" Sam asked looking in her swollen eyes for any answers possible. "But…but can we just hurry and get out of here before them boys show back up… this is their idea of fun…" she stuttered as she fought back an angry sob. Sam silently was relieved that these "boys" sounded more human than vampiric, but in any case Mika was right he should get her back to safety and to a hospital as soon as possible.

Any relief that Sam had felt previously was suddenly wiped away for once he had arrived back to his motel. "No… I won't go to the hospital." She stated defiantly. "You've lost A LOT of blood, you need to at least go chacked out, are you scared of doctors r something?.." He questioned in a frustrated tone. "No, I most certainly am NOT afraid of doctors. Especially after the night I've had. I won't be scared of a damn thing after what I've been through.." she enveloped her voice in self pity as she spoke to Sam. He rolled his eyes. "Well theres a shower right through that door… at least go clean yourself up so it don't get infected, there should be a few of my shirts in there to if you want to put one of them on." He stated blandly. Mika smiled. "Thank you…" she paused as if waiting for a response. "Oh, my names Sam." He answered with a smile.

Mika showered slowly, letting the hot water run over her shoulders and down her body over the wound. She closed her eyes, reliving this nights awful memory. The boys who offered her a ride had seemed so innocently kind before, but once they had got her into their van, she knew she should have went with her gut feeling. Her instincts were usually right. Maybe she should have followed that instinct of going back to her home and begging her daddy to let her come home despite his finding out about her "V" trip. "It was one time daddy, I just wanted to see what would happen…I know there's no excuse for it but you know damn well I don't do drugs. I just wanted to see what all this fuss over the miracle drug was about daddy…Please…" She had pleaded. "No, you ungrateful little brat, you have the devils blood in you now! I want you out of my Goddamn house!" He had screamed. Her friend Amelia had heard everything from the front lawn and was not surprised when Mika had slammed out of her home in an angry rage. "Lets Get out of this Goddamn town Amelia, and never come back!" Mika had thought it to be such a good idea at the time. But her little adventure of hitchhiking out of the town of Bo Mont had left her best friend Amelia dead, murdered and Mika bloody and alone with some strange man who walked around in the middle of nowhere naked.

"Fuck!" She screamed furiously as she pounded her fist against the tile wall as the water cooled off quickly. Sam walked in quick on his toes throwing the bathroom door open. "What? You alright?" he asked concerned. Mika curled up on the shower floor as she turned the faucet off. "After a night like this, I just wanted a hot shower for more than two minutes." She said as tears welled in her hazel eyes. Her choclate brown hair was soggy against her pale collarbone.

"Come on…" Sam said clearly annoyed as he threw the shower curtain open. "You're an adult, now start acting like one. I understand you're scared and upset, but there ain't no sense in crying on a shower floor." He raised his voice as he spoke to her. "Hey….Close the curtain!" She shrieked. "I promise you ain't got nothing I haven't seen before." He mocked as he closed the curtain. "You know mister, even if I WERE an adult, it ain't fair of you to talk to me like that. You're not my daddy." She stated as she yanked the towel off the rack and rapped it around her cold body. "What? How old are you?.." He asked suddenly feeling ashamed for how he had just spoke to her. "I'll be eighteen in a month an a half. My birthday is July 4th" Mika smiled at this, as if feeling that much more special being born on the holiday of "fire works". Sam smiled "Well sorry for talking to you that way, I know all about being overwhelmed, I do." He said. She nodded and looked down and flushed a deep shade of red. "Did…Did you see me naked?..." He smirked. "No ma'am I did not." She smiled sheepishly at him.


	2. In Relation

Mika stayed with Sam that night, he slept on the floor letting her occupy the bed. She slept soundly, falling into a deep sleep the moment her head lay back against the pillow. Sam however found in hard to sleep after hearing all that Mika had been through that night and at such a young age. She was a young girl who wanted to try something new, that it was "V" that she chose was unfortunate but not completely to be unexpected. Drugs of all sort were so easy to come by these days but that literally one drop of blood had caused so much for this seventeen year old was a shame. And Sam would do all that he could to help her. He to knew what it was like to lose ones family in the blink of an eye. Although his situation was different seeing as how his family had left because of his uncontrolled ability to shape shift.

Mika's eyes fluttered open slowly as she took in the scenery before her, sunlight jet in through the open blinds. She squinted as the light creeped into her still sleepy, exhausted eyes. "Morning.." Sam stated from across the room as he slipped on his shoes quickly, it was only then that Mika took in his features. He had scruffy light brown hair with more of a gray tint, and was on the shorter side probably about 5'7, he wore very fitting jeans and a lot of plaid. Overall she thought he was a very attractive man, he looked to be in maybe his mid to late twenties.

"Thanks for helping me..again.." Mika smiled a genuine smile at him, showing her flashy white teethe at him. "No problem" he replied as he glanced at the time. "Mind telling me though?.." She said awkwardly. "Telling you what?" he scoffed. "Mind telling me why you were in the middle of the woods buck ass naked?" she asked skeptically. He disregarded her question as he opened the door to the motel room. "I'll explain some other time, I've got some personal things to deal with." Mika jumped up out of his bed, she still wore his t shirt from the night before. "Wait, let me come with you. Don't leave me here all by myself." She demanded childishly. He sighed, "How fast Can you be ready?" he asked only a bit put out. Mika grinned as she jumped up to get ready.

For a girl wearing mens clothing Sam had to admit that Mika pulled it off well, accessorizing with what she had and making due with what she was given. Sam could tell right off the bat that this girl was all but dependent. This he knew would help her in the near or distant future, and this itself may have been what kept her alive only the night before.

As they drove silently in his beat up old covered truck Mika took in the surroundings, looking to see if maybe just maybe she would recognize something from the night before. Maybe Amelia wasn't dead after all, and just hiding somewhere, or stuck in one of those men's cruel bear traps as she had been. Mika looked down at this thought, although it would be easier to hope Amelia was alive she had clearly seen her neck be snapped right before her. There was no mistaking that she was dead. And as hard as Mika concentrated on the trees, rocks, and grass around her… Nothing seemed the least bit familiar to her. Last night felt so long ago, it hurt so bad that she felt nothing. She was utterly numb to the pain that should be overtaking her. She wondered if it had anything to do with this kind stranger.

"What's on you're mind Mika?" Sam asked glancing over to her briefly while still keeping a steady eye on the road before them. She looked at him and gave a weak grimace. "Ever known you've really messed up…Like Really messed up, but not felt a pang of guilt or hurt…when you know you should be dying of pure grief?" Mika bluntly blurted out. Sam was obviously taken aback by her sudden question. "Well Mika, that's hard to say. I have. But the pain, grief, and guilt comes as its needed. If you ain't feeling it right now, that just means the situation hasn't hit you yet." Mika nodded and spaced off again, clearly lost in her own thoughts when Sam kindly and warmly added "And there is nothing wrong with that…."

Mika sat in the truck watching Sam question the young mechanic. She thought nothing of this, she pondered her thoughts of what she and Amelia had planned to do once out on Bo Mont. The two girls had made so many plans, and now she was on her own. She could only cling to this man until he grew tired of her. This thought hit her hard and fast, what was she to do when she was alone? She cowered at the thought of ever hitch hiking again. Look where that had gotten her.

Mikas thoughts were interrupted as Sam slammed back into the truck, clearly agitated by whatever he and the mechanic had discussed amongst one another. "I'm not buying it…" he snapped under his breath as he started the engine. "Who is that anyway?...He's handsome" Mika said bashfully referring to the mechanic. Sam sighed and slammed his fist against the steering wheel, "My brother I think…" he said with a pained look upon his tan rugged face. "Oh, well shouldn't you be happy?" Mika said trying to see through his wall which he had quickly put up. He gave an unsteady smile "I wish it were that easy, but its hard when your own family wants nothing to do with you." He frowned and eyebrows furrowed. Mika took his hand and looked in his eyes eroding the wall as quickly as it had been built. "Trust me Sam, I know ALL about that.." He felt a sudden pain as he remembered what she had told him about her family the night before, but a sudden sense of relation as she knew where he was coming from with this frustration and knew very well how he was feeling.

He slowly pulled out of the parking lot and began the long drive back to the motel when Mika suddenly gasped. "Pull over! Pull over Sam." She shrieked as she grinned ear to ear. He quickly and carefully pulled to the shoulder. "What, what is it?" He asked concerned and slightly agitated. "Follow him, find out where he lives and if he is who he says he is or if he is in fact you're brother. We can be discreit…but it just sounds so exciting! Like a little adventure, almost like some of the ones me and Amelia had planned out after we escaped Bo Mont.." Sam thought about what she was suggesting for a moment then grinned. "Lets do it, I mean whats the worst that can happen?" He answered. Sam had only known this young naïve girl for a day and a half and already she brought something out in him that Sookie, Tara, and Daphne had all failed to draw out of him ever. There was something about Mika that he was just drawn to, and maybe this is why he had felt so obligated to come to her rescue rather than brush off the scream as a coincidence.

The two had waited until "Tommy" left the garage and nonchalantly followed him back to a lit up lively looking house. Sam Parked on the corner of the street. "What now?" Mika asked quietly, the sun began to set behind the suburban looking homes. "Hold on one minute" he said blandly as he got out of the car and paced over to the mailbox before the house that Tommy had walked inside. Mika watched from the car as Sam pulled out a few envelopes and read something on each, she could tell based by the look on his face that this was indeed the Tommy he had been looking for. It was no surprise the mixture of rage, confusion, and sadness that was painted on his face as he walked back to his car.

Mika gave a weak smile as he slammed the door shut behind him, "Wanna head back?" She offered. He shook his head violently. "Think we'll camp out here tonight if that's alright" he answered not even looking at her as he spoke. She nodded. "Whatever you want Sam" she said as she climbed in the empty back bed of his covered truck. "Come back here with me a few minutes Sam…Just lay here. Its relaxing" She smiled shyly. Sam looked back at her, she lay on her back. He choclate curls laying out around her as her brown eyes scanned Sam inviting him in.

He climbed into the bed of his truck with her laying on his stomache as she closed her eyes and breathed steadily. "You really are something Sam.." She giggled. "showing up to my rescue nude, then offering me a place to stay, now this little adventure." She grinned as she propped her head on her hands staring at Sam. He returned her grin as he looked at her taking every which detail in. "You know mister Merlotte if you ain't careful I might develop a little school girl crush on you." She breathed into his ear. "Who the hell is stopping you now?" Sam said roughly as he took her face between his palms and kissed her lightly but passionately.


End file.
